Their Secret
by FantasyLover74
Summary: Her request came as a total shock to him. The only way he had ever thought of her was as a daughter. Did he even have it in him to do it, and if so how were they going to keep it a secret. AU: Pre City of Bones. Pairing Luke/Clary LEMON WORK ONE-SHOT
1. THEIR SECRET

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the honor belongs to Cassandra Clare. I just want to have fun with it.

AN: I have no clue where this story came from. I just saw that there were no Clary/Luke pairing on this site, and wanted to have fun with it. A Special thanks to the beta of this one-shot jojostar. She is not familiar with this series at all, and she still took the time to look it over for me.

Summary: Her request came as a total shock to him. The only way he had ever thought of her was as a daughter. Did he even have it in him to do it, and if so how were they going to keep it a secret.

AU: Pre City of Bones. Pairing Luke/Clary

It was a stormy night out there tonight it went along with the mood of the man standing there in the nude looking out the picture glass window onto his backyard. You would think that the man looking out that window was older than his 36 years with his scruffy looks and salt ~n~pepper hair with the marks that showed he has lead a hard life up until this point. He had a lot on his mind tonight though, and it all centred on the young girl in the next room taking a bath. She turns 16 in two months time, and it seems like only yesterday when he reunited with her mother and met her for the first time.

There was no denying it she was the spitting image of her mother who had been his childhood best friend up until the moment she left him and their world behind to get away from the pain and devastation that her dead husband, his one time best mate had caused. Even now she looks more like her mother did at fifteen it was astounding the resembles between the two. The only differences he can tell between the two are the Clary has her father's nose and facial structure, but it was softened by Jocelyn features in her too.

Jocelyn was out of town for the week working on some commission that came to her from the gallery that sales her paintings in Washington, D.C. so Clary was staying with Luke until her mom came back. All last week Clary had been up tight about something that was on her mind. She sometimes gets like this so Luke and Jocelyn thought nothing of it and boy was Luke in for a surprised.

When Clary came to him this morning about, what was on her mind what she actually said was the furthest thing from his mind.

_Flash Back_

_Clary walked into Luke's office just off the main living room with a determined air about herself. Luke was going over some invoices when she walked in. Luke looked up at her and notice the immediate difference in her than last night when she went to bed. Clary sat in the chair in front of his desk and looked at him._

"_Clary, is there something you need?" Luke asked._

"_Yes, there is but I don't know how you are going to take it." Clary said in a clear bell sound to her voice. Her mother sounded the same way when she has made a decision that she knew Luke was not going to like. But in the end always went along with because Jocelyn wanted it done her way not the other way around._

"_What's on your mind then Clary, and how can I help?" Luke said puzzled._

"_As you know my sixteenth birthday is coming up and you asked me a while back what I wanted for it." Clary started off when she saw Luke nodded his head she continued._

"_What I want from you for my birthday is for you to take my virginity." Clary finish._

_Luke was struck to dumb silence._

"_I know you think that this is crazy, but with the way things are in the world today I don't want to be a victim of rape losing my virginity that way. I want to be with someone I trust and love to take care of me and keep me safe, and you are the only man that fits that description in my life." Clary added before Luke could say anything._

_He closed his eyes trying to think of a way to let her down easily. He heard her move around the desk closer to him and straddle his lap. He looked up into her beautiful green eyes, and saw what a special and beautiful woman their little Clary was becoming._

_He really didn't want to do this he was in love with her mother, and he knew if this was to happen it would not be the only time it would happen either. When wolves mate, it was during sex and since Clary was getting close to that age he was afraid this would bind her to him forever._

_He could not help the desire coursing through him when she grinded into him like that. So he said the only thing that came to mind._

"_Yes."_

End Flash back

Which bring us to back to where we are now? He could hear that the water being turned off Clary would be joining him soon, and then they would see where they stood.

When she came into my bed room, I could hear her heart beat speed up at she took in my body from behind. That did not detour her though she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her on the floor, and walk confidently up to me wrapping her arms around me pressing her wet naked body into my back. I could not stop the moan that left me as her small artist hands started tracing the lines of my chest, abs, right down to my semi hard cock.

When she had it in her hand and started to stroke me up and down my shaft I thought I had died and got to haven. None of my other lovers have made me feel this way or knew how to handle me in the right way on their first goes, and some not at all. She turned me around to lead me by my cock literally by my cock over to the bed.

As I sat down on the edge of the bed, she was on her knees licking the pre cum off the tip of my cock. I could not help but moan her touch felt so good. When she took my completely in her mouth, and that was not a small feet either for how large and thick I am. Her bobbing and sucking me sent me over the edge the wolf in me took over then there was no stopping him.

He took hold of her head in his hand and started thrusting in and out of her mouth all she could do was lick and suck. It was driving us insane we could feel the pressure build we let out a bone chilling growl as we came in her mouth. She took everything we gave her right down her throat, and it was glorious. As we pulled out of her mouth we only gave time to swallow the rest and take a much needed breath before we had her on the bed.

Tasting ourselves on her lips was like a honey drop from the heavens. We loved the way her nails ran down our sides and back as we tore our lips away from hers and assaulted her neck making our way down to her small but perky breast. Oh, she is driving us wild with those nails of hers doesn't she realize that as a wolf we all love to be scratched. If she does the ears, it is over. Then she did the ears.

He tore his mouth off of her left breast and let out a mating howl that sent shivers down Clary's spine. Luke tried to fight him, but the wolf in him was too strong. They part her legs opened even more stroking their cock all the while up and down her other lips when they felt that she was wet enough, and they plumaged into her like a run away train. All three screamed together for different reasons.

They let her get time to adjust to the new feeling inside of her, and when she was they started off slow back and forth in and out of her. Then they put her legs around their waist and started to pound like the wild beast that they were. The more she screams the more excited they became. Then she bit them in the shoulder screaming to go harder and faster she was so close.

They moved their hand to rub her clitoris biting down on her neck marking her as theirs for all time sending both of them over the edge of bliss. As she was riding the high of her first orgasm they turning her over onto her knees and kept going in her deeper bending over her back pinching and playing with her perky breast.

When they felt there next orgasm coming on, they bit down on her neck again finishing the marking process as they came together once more. The beast in him was not over yet though turning her back over they started kissing her while grinding their pelvises together. With every thrust they made she countered. They were moving together as one being. The kisses, caress, biting and the scratching let both the man and his beast counter part know that she was the one for them.

Their love making lasted all through the night into the early morning hours. The storm the day before was nothing compared to the storm they made together here in this room locked away from the rest of the world.

As she fell asleep in his arms with his cock still buried deep in her Luke came to a decision. Staring tomorrow or where they get out of the bed he would sit Clary down and tell her everything about the shadow hunters and down worlder. They live she should have lead who her parents really are, and why they have been in hiding all this time. Then on her sixteenth birthday he would present her with the mating ring that all werewolves give to their life mates. Their felt her sigh and snuggle back into them. They were finally home finally at peace and will kill anyone who got in the way of it. There was no way with the marking on each other that they were going to be able to keep their secret for long.

AN: I hope you like it and read it for fun. Reviews please.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Just giving everyone a head's up _**"Sarcasm Extremist**__" _is a new to this site for the writing side of things, and with my blessing is taking over my _**"Mortal Instruments" **_one-shot and making it a chapter story.


End file.
